


Claiming Kore

by imaginary_golux



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hades chooses his bride.  Written for Porn Battle XI.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming Kore

Hades could have any woman he wanted, mortal or divine, with the possible exceptions of Hera, Artemis, Athena, and Hestia, who are either married to Zeus or chaste. But he does not want Aphrodite of the golden girdle, who flirts with everything, or Demeter of the ripe grain, who so desires power, or any of the flitting, brainless nymphs who seem to exist only to flee or fuck the gods. And he certainly does not want a mortal wife, because a mortal wife – barring Zeus’s intervention – would die, and even Zeus’s intervention is not perfect – Eos’s grasshopper certainly proves that. A dead wife, a shade among the shades, would be no use at all.

No, Hades only wants one woman: nameless Kore, strong-minded and beautiful, who follows her mother like a shadow and watches her mother like a hawk, who wanders alone in the meadows with flowers blooming from her footsteps, who – of all the gods – smiles when she sees Hades approaching.

He does not speak to her before he takes her – such would be to give her so-protective mother warning. But when he swoops her up in his arms, she does not scream, only leans back against his chest and waits until the chariot comes to a halt in the dark halls of the dead. When she steps from the chariot, white flowers spring from her footsteps, and she smiles. When he welcomes her to the Underworld, she laughs. And when he tells her she is safe here, that he will not touch her unless it pleases her – because kidnapping aside, Hades has always tried to be as little as possible like his brothers – she kisses him.

She bears him to the ground, there on the carpet of white flowers where nothing else has ever grown, and for a moment he is shocked, because this is not how young goddesses (except perhaps Aphrodite) behave. And then he is glad, fiercely glad, because this girl, this Kore who needs a new name, is everything he hoped she would be, and he kisses her and rolls her over, her arms wrapped tight around him and her legs opening beneath him and her lips warm against his, and knows that she will be his queen, not merely by his will but by her own.

She is inexperienced – she could hardly have had a lover when her mother was so close, so watchful – but she learns fast, and she is unafraid. Her hands are warm when she touches him, as they shove his robes aside and tear her gown from her, and she looks at him with desire, not with terror. He likes it. She is not afraid when he strokes gently down her body, over full breasts and slim waist to touch gently between her spread legs; she is wet and waiting, and when he smiles she kisses him, pulling him close and wrapping her legs around his hips, and he sinks into her so easily, and they are one.

Where her virgin blood was spilled – willingly and gladly – flowers grow that are seen nowhere else in realms mortal or divine, and they have made a garden of that spot, where no one goes but Hades and his deadly queen, Persephone.


End file.
